


A Vinaigrette for Lupin

by MrLoopone



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Author is Very Poorly, Birthday Presents, Café, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, M/M, Surprised to Have Written This, Vignette, Vinaigrette, Well just over, loopzoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/MrLoopone
Summary: Lupin was minding his own business in a French café when Zenigata arrives yet it is more than just a simple routine arrest...
Relationships: Arsène Lupin III/Zenigata Kouichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Vinaigrette for Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Originally it was going to be a collection of vignettes based on various scenarios where Red Jacket, Blue Jacket, Green Jacket and Pink Jacket would have been used but due to unknown but pretty bad health issues it meant that it is getting to the point where writing is a literal struggle. A lot of ideas just had to be canned, not that I had many...
> 
> So unrelated story with a recycled title! Oh and it's Lupin's birthday today.

Lupin was sat down at a back alley café in Paris, the furthest away from the city centre and closer to a residential area. In all honesty, it was more like a bar and a dive if that with wobbly tables and three legged chairs. The only reason why he went was a one Euro expresso and that he could sit down outside rather than pay more. He looked very shocking with massive bags around his eyes and had problems breathing, he was getting old and was even thinking of giving the Lupin title to a black man or to a woman because a perverted thief who loves large bouncing breasts was as old fashioned as his grandfather's clothes.

Then came a very familiar face as he barged down the alley and spotted him straight away, even doing his famous "Luppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" growl. Holding his handcuffs with glee and sniggering at the sight of the master thief while he was just sipping his coffee like any citizen in France.

"You're under arrest!" 

"That gets tiresome after about 50 years, Pops", replied Lupin without any energy after putting the empty cup onto the table.

Zenigata shouted back, "If you was arrested 50 years ago, then I won't be doing this!"

He sighed and yawned with his hand over his mouth, Lupin was bored but deep down, he was absolutely tired and badly needed a break. From going heist to heist around the world, stopping super criminals, being pally with the girl of the week, even no longer has the motivation to date a woman never mind the olden days where he lusts for sex at a weekly basis.

Lupin turned around to look at Zenigata and wondered, "You know, why do you keep chasing after me? Especially at your age."

Zenigata paused and looked up to the sky to think of an answer. _Why does he keep chasing after Lupin?_ He knows that it wasn't down to his job, outside of the Lupin case he was a master inspector to the point where the rookies such as Goro Yatagarasu and Assistant Inspector Ichirizuka literally look up to him as a father figure. In this day and age, Interpol could plant a micro camera on Lupin with a taser in the one place he doesn't suspect. He needed an answer for himself.

Zenigata looked at Lupin and dithered, "Well..."

"Go on..."

"It's just... err...", Zenigata thought to himself and then grinned, "Happy Birthday Lupin!"

He was shocked, everyone forgot his birthday including himself! Besides Jigen went off to deal with a hitman and a lost love from the past, Goemon is meditating, Fujiko tries to go solo and crawls up to the nearest wealthy executive that she could find regardless of gender. Even the people that Lupin met in the past were busy, Jenny Walker was at home and doing yoga streams since she could no longer dance in Broadway due to it being closed, Maria as in the one of many of the same name but owns a bar has some new tourists and beforehand had to have a deep clean, Diana is teaching at a university somewhere in England, Rosalia went to Japan and was last seen reading a Sailor V manga, Lisa Argento was at home and didn't come out due to being scared of a virus being rampant around Italy, Clarisse was the same at Cagliostro, Michael was busy on a computer hacking and befriended Ami Enan, even Rebecca went somewhere yet mysteriously disappeared...

Suddenly Lupin composed himself, he knew that he couldn't keep gasping in case Zenigata threw his handcuffs during a moment of weakness.

"Thanks for remembering Pops."

"No problem, I got you this", politely muttered Zenigata.

Going into his coat pocket, the inspector got out a bottle of the finest vinaigrette and a drawing of the master thief. As Lupin took the bottle and put it in his jacket pocket, he looked at the drawing and was a bit content that he received gifts from who he thought was his rival. 

Lupin chuckled to himself, "You know that it wasn't just my birthday..."

There was a pause from both of them, Zenigata knows that it wasn't his birthday and neither were the rest of the gang. Yet Zenigata was both annoyed and curious on why Lupin had said that.

Zenigata stiffly replied, "What do you mean?"

"You love me Pops, that's why you chase after me", softly smirked Lupin as he tried to look at Zenigata.

Suddenly Zenigata growled at the thief, angry that he thought that he loved Lupin. Lupin was a wanted criminal at the ICPO, not a long lost lover.

Lupin smiled, "The more you deny it, the more it's true."

With the little amount of energy that he had, Lupin got up from the wobbly chair and kissed Pops right on his nose. There was a small blush coming from Zenigata's cheeks, a bit purple and not from the sake.

"Umm..."

The inspector had flashbacks, the multiple times that Lupin saved him, the times that Lupin got framed as he knows that he only kills serious criminals as in underworld scum. It was more than just friendly rivals, it was more than co-workers in a weird way, Lupin loved old Pops and he wanted to return the kiss. Zenigata gave him a hug back but it was very painful for Lupin with his aches and pains showing, it was a bit too strong. The cuffs were then placed right onto Lupin's wrists, he had a hunch that he was coming but it was still a surprise especially since it was his birthday and thought that just one day he would have gotten away.

Lupin whined, "Oh come on Pops, I gave you a kiss and this is what I get?"

"In some countries, kissing an officer is illegal", explained Zenigata with a cocky smirk. "You're just lucky that you're dealing with me, Melon would have sent the entire squad."

"Ganimard or Kichi?"

As Zenigata was confident that he caught Lupin this time, in the background Lupin had quickly slipped off the cuffs while he pulled his jacket forward so Pops wouldn't have noticed and got out a small bottle of oil. It was already leaking and put it on his hands, just as quickly he pulled the jacket backwards so his hands were where they were. The inspector put his hands on his chin knowing that something wasn't right... He looked at the handcuffs and there was oil on them but before he could react, Lupin had already slip away as that brief moment where Zenigata's pondering got him away.

Lupin ran away from the café and Zenigata chased after him. While Lupin was openly happy, Zenigata however was pissed off yet the stern face disappeared and a smile was formed instead. He wouldn't have it any other way, teasing each other like what lovers do.


End file.
